Secret Admirer
by Milda Malione
Summary: Seseorang yang berinisial 'M' mengirim surat pada Hermione dan mengaku sebagai secret admirer-nya. Ginny menebak bahwa itu adalah Malfoy. Benarkah? Fanfic Dramione. One shoot.


Disclaimer : Tidak ada satu makhluk pun di dunia ini yang menyangkal jika tante J.K. Rowling adalah pemilik sah Harry Potter dan semua karakternya. (hadeehh ). Tapi cerita ini murni imajinasi saya.. :)

Hermione termangu menatap selembar perkamen yang ia genggam. Pikirannya berputar-putar, mencoba menerka siapa yang mengirimkan surat kepadanya. Si penulis hanya membubuhkan satu huruf di akhir pesan yang ia kirimkan. M. hanya itu.

Sekali lagi, Hermione membaca barisan kalimat yang tertulis rapi di atas sehelai perkamen.

Hai, Miss Granger.

Si pemilik otak cemerlang dan bola mata hazelnut yang gemilang.

Maukah kau bertemu denganku? Pengagum rahasiamu.

Menara Astronomi malam nanti.

Kuharap kau mau,

Karena jika tidak, aku takkan pernah tahu indahnya surga.

(M)

Sebenarnya, Hermione ingin tertawa. Ia merasa ada yang lucu dengan surat dari pengagum rahasianya itu. Yang paling membuat hatinya tergelitik adalah karena surat itu surat pertama yang ia dapat dari seorang pengagum rahasia. Oh, betapa menyenangkannya dunia jika seseorang mengagumimu secara diam-diam, Hermione. Pikirnya.

"Hermione.." suara dari pintu kamar murid perempuan asrama Gryffindor membuyarkan semua lamunan Hermione tentang pengagum rahasia dan surat dalam genggamannya. Ia tersentak. Hanya sebentar. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan berambut merah tersenyum manis dan berjalan ke arahnya, "Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Ginny, perempuan itu.

"Eh, tidak. Hanya duduk dan berpikir," jawab Hermione gugup. Ia bersusah payah menyembunyikan rona merah dari wajahnya.

"Dan apa yang kau pegang?" tanya Ginny lagi. "Surat?" tebaknya.

"Er- yaa, begitulah." Percuma, batin Hermione. Ginny sudah melihatnya. Tidak mungkin aku sembunyikan lagi.

"Oh, yaa? Apa itu surat cinta? Coba kulihat!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hermione, secepat kilat Ginny menyambar surat yang masih Hermione genggam.

"Ginny.." desah Hermione tertahan. Sekarang terlambat. Batinnya lagi. Ginny mengambilnya dan akan membacanya. Ooh, aku malu! Secara spontan, Hermione menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tidak siap menerima reaksi Ginny setelah membaca surat itu.

Dan Ginny pun tertawa. Membuat Hermione semakin ingin ber-apparate kemana saja. Yang penting menghilang dari pandangan Ginny dan tidak mendengar tawanya. Tunggu! Yang paling penting, Hermione bisa ber-apparate dengan membawa serta surat dari pengagum rahasianya. Tapi semua itu tak akan terjadi.

"Hermione, kau punya pengagum rahasia!" pekik Ginny. "Tapi itu wajar. Maksudku, kau seorang yang cerdas dan menarik. Kurasa akan banyak anak laki-laki mengagumimu."

"Oh, ya?" pelan-pelan Hermione membuka kedua tangannya.

"Yep!" Ginny tersenyum. "Kau tahu siapa pengirimnya?"

Hermione menggeleng cepat.

"Well, kalau kau tahu, mungkin namanya bukan pengagum rahasia. Aku lupa!" serta merta Ginny menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Tapi di bawahnya ada inisial. Huruf M." Hermione mencoba menunjukkan pada Ginny dengan menarik suratnya dari genggaman adik Ron Weasley itu.

"Ya, sudah kubaca. Kira-kira siapa, yaa?" Ginny bertanya seolah-olah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Coba kau tebak!" katanya.

"Umm.. Let's see! Pergunakan mata batinmu," dengan menirukan gaya Profesor Trelawney, Ginny menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala Hermione. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Memangnya ada murid laki-laki di Hogwarts yang namanya diawali huruf 'M'?" tanya Hermione ragu.

Nampaknya Ginny sedang berpikir. Ini terlihat dari kerutan dahinya dan matanya yang mengerjap beberapa kali. "Mungkin Michael Corner, anak Ravenclaw itu? Atau Marcus Flint, pemain Quidditch Slytherin?" tebaknya.

Dengan cepat, Hermione menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak keduanya. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal mereka."

"Yaah, itu kan hanya tebakanku."

Kembali mereka berpikir. Menghitung satu demi satu anak laki-laki di Hogwarts. Menyebutkan namanya di dalam hati mereka dan berharap menemukan seseorang dengan huruf M di awal namanya.

"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny menjerit. Hermione terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Draco Malfoy," ulang Ginny.

"Ku kira kau orang yang cerdas, Ginny. Draco huruf awalnya 'D'!" tegas Hermione.

"Dan kukira kau Nona-Tahu-Segala, Hermione," cibir Ginny. "Lihat nama keluarganya! Malfoy! Dari huruf 'M'!"

Hermione melongo. Ia tak bisa memungkiri jika pengagum rahasianya yang mengirimkan surat itu sudah mengambil separuh dari kemampuannya dalam berpikir.

"Kau mengira Malfoy pengirimnya? Kau gila!"

"Tidak! Aku masih waras, Hermione." Ginny mendengus kesal.

"Tidak mungkin Malfoy! Dia membenciku."

"Tepat!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Draco membencimu dan juga menyukaimu. Itu kesimpulanku." Kata Ginny pasti.

Hermione semakin terperangah mendengarnya. Seorang Draco Malfoy mengirim surat padanya? Oh, hal mustahil!

"Aku tetap tidak yakin.." suara Hermione mengambang.

"Berusahalah untuk yakin. Kau juga berharap Draco Malfoy yang mengirim surat ini, kan?"

Deg! Pertanyaan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Ginny benar-benar menghantam Hermione tepat di jantungnya. Aku mengharapkan Draco Malfoy mengagumiku? Gila! Kau benar-benar gila, Hermione! Draco musuh Harry. Ia seorang Slytherin. Dan seorang darah murni. Mana mungkin ia mengagumi penyihir kelahiran-muggle sepertiku? Pikiran Hermione berkecamuk.

"Well, tidak juga." jawab Hermione setelah agak lama terdiam. "Kau tahu sendiri, Draco itu musuh Harry. Sangat tidak mungkin jika dia yang mengirim suratnya."

"Cinta tidak mengenal musuh, Hermione. Cinta bahkan akan memadamkan api peperangan." Ginny berkata bijak.

"Aaah.. Entahlah. Aku rasanya masih.." kata-kata Hermione terhenti, "Ragu," lanjutnya.

"Buktikan saja malam nanti! Aku bertaruh segelas butterbeer jika Draco Malfoy yang menemuimu di menara astronomi nanti malam."

"Er- Baiklah." Hermione menyanggupi kini, ia tak sabar menunggu malam tiba. Di menara astronomi? Draco Malfoy? Pengagum rahasiaku? Benarkah? Batin Hermione bertanya-tanya.

Malam akhirnya tiba. Setelah Hermione merasa telah menanti berabad-abad. Ketidaksabarannya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai pengagum rahasianya membuat ia tidak memedulikan pelajaran hari ini. Tapi Hermione tidak menyesal. Toh, dia sudah ahli dalam banyak mata pelajaran. Itu tidak masalah. Yang terpenting, beberapa saat lagi ia akan bertemu dengan pengagum rahasianya.

Nyonya Gemuk cemberut dan mencak-mencak ketika Hermione keluar dari lubang lukisan. "Sudah malam, nak. Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Nyonya Gemuk sinis. Sekali lagi, Hermione tidak peduli. Ia tetap berjalan mengendap-ngendap dan berharap agar Filch, atau kucingnya, Mrs. Norris, atau si hantu jail, Peeves, tidak memergokinya berjalan di koridor. Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan yang ia rasa cukup panjang, Hermione sampai.

Menara astronomi. Kosong. Tidak ada seorangpun disana. Hermione hanya melihat bintang-bintang berkilauan di angkasa. Tidak mendapati seorangpun yang menyambutnya dengan senyum. Tidak mendapati Draco Malfoy seperti yang diperkirakan Ginny. Tidak ada siapapun.

Ia menghembuskan napas berat. Terlihat kecewa. Apa mungkin pengagum rahasianya belum datang? Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu, pikir Hermione. Lagipula disini tidak terlalu membosankan. Pemandangannnya indah. Tidak ada salahnya aku menunggu. Ia memutuskan.

Dan inilah yang Hermione lakukan. Terduduk memandangi langit. Menunggu pengagum rahasianya tiba. Kalau boleh jujur, Hermione membenarkan perkatan Ginny tadi pagi. Draco Malfoy adalah pengagum rahasianya. Jika itu benar, Hermione tidak akan menghindari kenyataan. Draco Malfoy adalah sosok populer di Hogwarts. Sebuah kehormatan jika pangeran Slytherin itu mengaguminya secara 'rahasia'.

Hermione tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang Draco. Dalam kilasan benaknya, Draco melayang-layang. Kulit pucatnya, rambut pirang peraknya, gaya angkuhnya, semuanya. Semua silih berganti hadir. Sampai akhirnya

"Granger!"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya. Hermione menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang sedang ia pikirkan menjelma di belakangnya.

"Draco Malfoy!" ia memekik, setengah menjerit.

"Sssstt!" Draco menempelkan telunjuk di mulutnya. "Jangan keras-keras!"

Hermione lemas. Benar apa kata Ginny. Draco Malfoy-lah pengagum rahasianya. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Draco duduk di sebelah Hermione. Ikut memandang langit. Ia tidak menyadari jika Hermione hampir tidak dapat bernapas di sebelahnya. Terlampau kaget.

"Menunggu seseorang, Granger?"

Tidak ada energi untuk menjawab dengan bahasa lisan. Hermione hanya mengangguk pelan. Tapi bahkan Draco tidak bisa melihat anggukannya. Pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu masih sibuk memandang taburan bintang di langit.

"Dan kau?" Tanya Hermione hati-hati. Mencegah agar suaranya tidak terdengar gugup.

"Berjanji dengan seseorang juga. Dan kukira aku terlambat.." jawab Draco tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

Ginny benar! Pekik Hermione dalam hati. "Siapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Seseorang yang kukagumi." Draco melirik Hermione di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum.

Merlin! Ia tersenyum padaku! Batin Hermione. Ternyata senyumnya sangat manis! Dan Hermione semakin lemas. Ia kembali memandang langit, beralih dari tatapan sepasang mata Draco yang teras amat menusuk hatinya saat itu.

Tidak ada lagi yang Hermione tanyakan. Dan tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang Draco ucapkan. Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Duduk berdampingan, memandang objek yang sama. Bintang-bintang.

Hermione membatin.

Draco Malfoy di sebelahku. Draco pengagum rahasiaku? Aku masih belum bisa percaya. Lalu kenapa dia tidak berkata bahwa ia mengagumiku? Aku menantimu mengatakannya, Draco. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu sebagai pengagumku atau bahkan jika kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Lupakan musuhmu Harry! Lupakan jarak Gryffindor dan Slytherin! Lupakan status darah murni dan kelahiran-muggle! Hati Hermione terkesiap. Ia tidak percaya dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tidak percaya.

Semenit. Dua menit. Lima menit. Sepuluh. Lima belas. Tujuh belas menit. Tidak ada suara lagi yang tercipta. Draco masih terdiam dan tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari langit. Hermione juga diam. Tapi hatinya gelisah tak karuan. Aku harus memulai, kalau begitu. Tidak mungkin kami hanya diam sepanjang malam. Lagi-lagi Hermione berkata dalam hati.

"Malfoy.." panggilnya.

"Hmm.."

"Jadi kau yang mengirim surat itu?" Hermione akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin dia tanyakan setelah mengumpulkan seikat keberanian.

"Surat?" Draco melirik Hermione dengan mimik wajah kebingungan. Tiba-tiba

"Aku terlambat!" ada suara lain yang muncul. Bukan Draco. Bukan pula Hermione.

Refleks Draco dan Hermione bangkit dari duduknya. Memandang seseorang yang baru saja tiba di menara astronomi dengan terengah-tengah.

Orang itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Hermione yang sedang kebingungan. Ia berlutut di hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Peeves memergoki di koridor dan kami sempat bermain kejar-kejaran. Benar-benar jahil hantu itu!" ia berkata. "Well, terimakasih sudah datang, nona pemilik bola mata hazelnut yang gemilang!"

Deg! Hermione tersentak. Kata-kata itu sama persis dengan yang ia temukan didalam surat dari pengagum rahasianya. Jadi?

"Apa maksudmu, Cormac?"

"Hermione, bukankah kita berjanji bertemu disini? Akulah pengagum rahasiamu. Aku yang mengirim surat itu."

"Inisialnya?"

"My last name, of course. Cormac McLaggen. Kau ingat? McLaggen. M." papar Cormac.

Hermione hampir pingsan. Ia lupa jika Draco masih disini. Ketika ia memandang Draco, si blonde itu sedang bersusah payah menahan tawa.

"Tapi, Draco?" Hermione masih tidak percaya. Ia berusaha menghindari kenyataan yang sudah terpampang jelas di hadapannya. "Bukankah kau juga menunggu seseorang? Seseorang yang kau kagumi?"

Tawa Draco akhirnya meledak. "Hahaaa.. Iya, aku menunggu seseorang. Kau kira aku menunggumu, Granger? Tentu saja bukan. Aku menunggu Pansy."

Wajah Hermione disergap rasa malu. Ia kini berada di antara dua suasana berbeda. Draco Malfoy yang mengejek menertawakannya serta Cormac McLaggen yang masih berlutut di hadapannya. Perkiraan Ginny ternyata tidak tepat. Bukan Malfoy yang mengagumi Hermione. Tapi McLaggen. Ooh, bodohnya aku! Rutuk Hermione dalam hati.

"Er- Hermione. Jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi " kata-kata Cormac terputus dengan kedatangan orang lain lagi.

"Draco, sweetheart.. Maaf aku terlambat." Pansy datang dan langsung menghampiri Draco. Dengan mesra, Draco mengecup kening Pansy dan merangkulnya.

"Never mind, Honey.." ucap Draco diiringi senyum.

Mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Cormac dan Hermione melongo di posisinya masing-masing. Hermione bahkan merasa wajahnya seperti dihembus hawa panas dari neraka. Ia benar-benar terbakar cemburu melihat kemesraan Draco Malfoy dan Pansy Parkinson di hadapannya. Saat itu Hermione merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi berdiri disana.

"Maaf, Cormac. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Hermione buru-buru. Ia berlari meninggalkan menara astronomi secepat yang ia bisa. Mencoba menghilangkan memori kemesraan Draco dan Pansy yang telah disaksikannya. Hermione bahkan tak menggubris teriakan Cormac McLaggen yang berlari-lari mengejarnya. "Tunggu, Hermione! Hati-hati dengan Peeves." Begitu berulang-ulang.

Ini malam yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Hermione. Tapi setidaknya, ada satu hal yang membuat ia merasa lebih baik. Hermione tak sabar menunggu Ginny esok paginya untuk menagih segelas penuh butterbeer.

*End.

Epilog.

Hermione : Ginny! Kau berhutang butterbeer padaku!

Ginny : Ooh, tidak bisa. Kau bertemu Draco di menara astronomi, kan?

Hermione : Iya. Tapi dia bukan secret admirer-ku.

Ginny : Itu sih bukan urusanku. Yang penting kau bertemu Draco. Dan aku menang.

Author : Hei, sudah. Jangan bertengkar!

Hermione : Nah, ini dia biang keroknya. Kenapa kau tidak membuat Draco jadi pengagumku, hah?

Author : Tidak akan. Draco milikku.

Hermione : Milikmu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memasangkannya dengan Pansy?

Author : Hahaa.. Itu sebenarnya aku. Dengan ramuan polyjuice, tentu. Memangnya kau saja yang bisa membuat polyjuice, Hermione?

Hermione : Apa? Kubunuh kau!

Author : Eiitss.. Tidak bisa. Ceritanya sudah kuakhiri. Bye, Hermione. Sampai ketemu di fanfictionku selanjutnya.

Ginny : (menikmati butterbeer hangat dengan santainya)

Hahaa ;p


End file.
